


Don't Hurt

by Anonymous



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Angst, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, Human Legos, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Married Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Their marriage reaches its breaking point.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterHoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterHoku/gifts).



> This fic was written for my dear friend. You wanted a cheater fic, here's one from me. 
> 
> It's probably a little different to what you're expecting, but I hope you enjoy :)

Rex had found himself at his local bar again. The same old same old, like nothing out of the ordinary. 

It was beginning to become the norm for him, during his evenings-- to sit here, by himself, with nothing but a drink for company.

He hated this-- being by himself, having to be here just to feel a little less lonely inside. This wasn’t right. He shouldn’t have to be like this, it was pathetic.

But anything was better than being by himself in that big, empty home he _apparently_ shared.

Rex looked down at his phone, sitting not far from his glass. The screen was off-- yet the longer he looked at it, the more it filled him with anxiety and dread. He took another swig, placing the now finished drink upside down and sliding it away.

A hesitant finger levitated just above the phone for another second, before he swiped, bringing the phone back to life.

There it was. Exactly what he hoped he wouldn’t see.

A map was on display, showing a small, blinking dot as it moved around at a steady pace. Rex immediately recognised the area, the street names-- it was all too familiar.

Now he was a private guy-- and he trusted his partner just like any good husband would-- but he’d had enough of these games. He had to put his suspicions to rest.

Seven years.

It had been seven years since they’d taken their vows, and promised to be there for each other. Through the good, the bad--

The blinking dot, representing his husband, had stopped-- exactly where he was expecting it to. The familiar address, that most certainly wasn’t _theirs_.

Rex felt his heart rate increase-- he wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol, the anger, the frustration--

But it had finally come to this.

It was time to make himself known.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Emmet knew he shouldn’t be at her door, but here he was.

Yet again.

Like the pathetic human being he was. Constantly crawling back to his _ex_ , of all people.

His hand hovered in front of him, wanting to knock and taking his time to gain the courage. He had to convince himself that he needed this. It was the only way he’d be able to stay sane.

Lucy opened the door, her expression changing from surprised to concerned.

“Everything alright, Em?” she asked, stepping back from the door.

He simply shook his head, finding words escaping him at that very moment. He had no idea why he was in such a state-- it all became too overwhelming for him, sometimes.

He just needed to vent, he reminded himself as he went inside.

That was all he was here for.

That was okay… right?

Emmet found himself on the couch, a friend next to him, and a reassuring hand on his thigh. 

He cringed internally. Why did he feel so guilty every time he came here? Every time he relied on having someone else to talk to about… everything?

All of his thoughts and feelings from the last few weeks hit him at once, turning him quickly into a teary, sobbing mess. He hated feeling this way. He hated feeling so distant, so closed off, and so damn _useless_.

He couldn’t understand why Rex would never talk to him. It was getting worse by the day. How was Emmet supposed to know what was going on in that head of his, if he kept it all to himself?

There was never a right way to approach his husband. He always seemed in a bad mood. Any mention of spending that kind of time together was immediately dismissed, and Emmet couldn’t help but feel worthless and unloved at each confrontation.

“It’ll be okay,” Lucy said, pulling him into a soft embrace. “I’m here.”

Emmet hesitated at first, but faltered into her arms. It was warm, cozy-- and for a moment, he could forget about his problems. 

“I’ll look after you.”

He didn’t put up a fight as he fell back, practically lying over the couch as his ex stared down at him. He opened his eyes, finding himself surprisingly dozy, as he stared at her with a quizzical look.

She closed in promptly for a kiss, and Emmet was so caught off guard that he didn’t know how to react. It was such a sweet and tender action, nothing like what he was used to-- and even nostalgic in a way--

When a leg pressed in between his own he was suddenly thrown back into reality.

Emmet was back on his feet in an instant, breathing heavy, eyes wide in shock.

Oh _fuck_ what was he doing!?

Emmet needed to leave. He needed to go home. 

“I--” she stared at him in shock. “I’m getting some really mixed messages here, Em!”

Her panicked words echoed behind him as he tried not to think about what had just transpired. This was it-- this was what he got for doing this. He’d crossed a line. He’d gone too far. He had some serious thinking to do about his life choices, and the future that he wants so desperately with Rex.

He needed to see his husband.

_Right now._

Before it was too late for both of them.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Rex stared down the bottle to find nothing inside, further fueling his angered state.

_Empty already?_

A memory flashed before him, of the horror he’d just seen, not even a minute after pulling up to that house.

His own husband. Holding someone else. Someone who wasn’t _him_.

_Why?_

Rex stumbled around the kitchen, proceeding to throw open every draw and cupboard he could find on his quest for more alcohol.

There had to be more. There _needed_ to be more. He couldn’t get through this sober, as pathetic as it was to admit. He just--

Rex swallowed the lump in his throat, pausing for a moment.

He just wanted Emmet back. If he came home anytime soon, then he wasn’t sure what he would do. 

What he would _say_.

Rex still couldn’t comprehend where it all went wrong. Everything had been perfect-- why couldn’t it last forever?

Ever since they met in college, when went on their first date, their first kiss--

It had been everything he’d ever wanted.

At what point did it get to this?

What had he done to deserve this?

Rex hadn’t bothered to leave a light on. He hadn’t even bothered to lock the door, so it was no surprise to him when he heard the familiar jangle of keys and heavy footsteps behind him.

He turned to see a rather shocked face.

“Oh, uh-- Rex! I didn’t see you there,” Emmet shuffled awkwardly from side to side. “I was just, uh--”

He paused as soon as Rex shot him a glare.

“I saw you,” he stated through gritted teeth. “Don’t lie to me.”

Rex could practically see the cogs turning in his husband’s mind, as he realised what was happening-- the reality of the situation.

“It-- it wasn’t like that!” Emmet was flustered, tripping over his own words. “I--”

He wasn’t going to stand here and listen to this shit.

“I’m not interested in your excuses,” he interrupted, not even bothering to keep eye contact.

Rex could see his husband falter, his shoulders dropping. He couldn’t stand to see him like this. Why did they have to fight? Why did Emmet do this to him?

“It was only a ki--”

He couldn’t hold back anymore. He knew exactly what his husband was going to say. He wasn’t going to be made a fool of.

The bottle shattered on impact as he threw it on the ground, before he could control himself.

“I don’t give a _shit_ about the kiss, Em!”

He tried to resist the urge to break something else, to turn the entire fucking house upside down, feeling his anger reaching boiling point.

“Its--” he paused, practically laughed at the absurdity of it all. “Emotional cheating is _just as bad_ as physical, Em-- _don’t you get that?_ ”

Something in Emmet shifted, like nothing Rex had ever seen before. He wasn’t scared, he wasn’t sad-- 

He was _furious_.

A reflection of his own emotions.

“I wouldn’t need to rely on someone else for emotional support if you would just _talk_ to me, Rex!”

He was taken aback by the sudden aggression, eyes going wide as his mind went blank.

This wasn’t going the way he’d imagined.

“You never talk-- about _anything!_ The way you feel, your anger, your past, your struggles-- _nothing!_ You keep it all bottled up inside-- _what am I supposed to do?_ ”

Rex wanted to say something, to prove him wrong--

“You’re _always_ more than happy to jump in bed and have a good time, to let off some steam-- but when it comes to actually _talking_ \-- for being there for me, to _listen_ \-- you just disappear.”

He forgot how to breathe.

“I... don’t recognise you anymore, Rex.”

He could feel his heart breaking in two.

No, this couldn’t be happening.

“If you can't open up to me. If you can't be honest--”

He… he didn’t even recognise him? 

Had he… _really_ changed that much?

“If you can’t _talk_ to me. If you can’t _listen_ to me. If you can’t lend me your _burdens_ , then--” 

Emmet’s voice hitched, causing him to bite his lip. 

Rex felt his mouth go dry.

“Then... I think we should break up.”

Rex couldn’t stop him in time as he ran up the stairs to their room. The door slapped shut with a bang, echoing in his ears as he stood there for what felt like an eternity.

Then he was alone. Again.

With his own thoughts.

He _hated_ this. He didn’t want to admit it-- but he knew, deep down inside. 

Emmet was right. He was _always_ right.

What happened tonight, what had been happening for weeks, what he saw in that window-- it was all as much Rex’s fault as it was Emmet’s.

He’d been shielding himself, keeping everything in, pushing Emmet away, and telling himself he was doing the right thing.

Oh _course_ he’d find someone else. He wasn’t getting anything from Rex.

_What had he done?_

He needed to think of something, _fast_. 

He needed to talk to Emmet, to walk through everything, their relationship, their future-- 

Rex loved him. He always had, and he always would. He wanted to be there for him, through the good and the bad, for the rest of their lives.

He had a job to do. He needed to fix this. They needed to work together.

That’s it.

Enough was enough.

It was time to man up.

Rex placed his hands on the kitchen bench, focusing-- taking a deep breath. He spent a moment collecting his thoughts, and tried to sober up as best he could.

This is it. This was going to be the turning point in their relationship.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Emmet tensed as he heard the door open, trying his best to fein sleep and stifle his sobs.

He wasn’t sure how that was going to go. He couldn't believe what he’d said-- he was so sure that Rex would leave him, that he’d wake up alone again--

The bed dipped, and for a moment, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He let in a sharp breath, attempting to compose himself.

 _Fuck,_ he couldn’t stand this.

There was so much he wanted to say-- he should apologise, for everything-- why did he try to blame Rex? Why wasn’t he just honest, admit to his mistake-- and pray that his husband would understand.

_Please don’t leave me._

He wanted to shout those words at the top of his voice.

The thought nearly made him lose it completely. 

The silence was killing him, as if it was lasting an eternity. It took all his strength to stay in place, to stay quiet-- there was so much he wanted to say, and to do-- but he felt as if he’d already said too much. He’d gone over the edge. He’d even suggested they break up--

How could he recover from that?

Rex was probably only there to pack his things, to say one last goodbye, and then--

A cool breeze brought Emmet back to reality, feeling Rex’s weight as it shifted on the bed, tucking himself in. He couldn’t help but brace himself, feeling panic setting in. 

Was he upset? Was he angry? Was he sad? Was he going to yell and him, and tell him how much of a horrible person he was?

It was the least Emmet deserved.

Why did it have to come to--

Suddenly, he found his husband up against him, a warm arm curling around his chest, finding a comfortable place to rest. His face was pushed up against Emmet’s neck, breath warm and ragged.

Rex sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry Em,” he sounded raspy, the smell of alcohol strong on his breath. “I didn’t mean to push you away.”

No, no, no-- _don’t apologise!_

Why was he apologising when he was the one who fucked it all up?

That was _his_ line.

“I’m sorry for everything--” Emmet tried his best to keep himself composed, but it wasn’t working. “Please forgive me.”

Now that he’d started talking, he was afraid the words would never stop pouring out in a verbal mess.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen-- I freaked out, once I realised-- and I felt awful. I don’t want that. I don’t want her--”

Rex held him close, whispering to him gently. 

“It’s okay, I'm not going anywhere,” he sighed gently, placing a kiss on the back of his neck. “I agreed in our vows to be there for you in times like this.”

Emmet swallowed the lump forming in his throat, letting out a deep breath. He hadn’t realised just how badly he needed to hear those words. Their wedding felt like a lifetime ago.

“As did I,” he replied, with a small smile tugging at the side of his lips.

He rolled over to face his husband, finally getting a better look at him in the dim light. He looked like absolute hell. Emmet was sure he looked much the same.

Rex smiled, bringing a hand up to brush a stray hair from his face.

“I… know I can be distant. I don’t mean to be,” he leaned in close, bumping noses. “I want nothing more than to talk about how I feel, sometimes, but--”

“You don’t want to feel like a burden,” Emmet interrupted, barely a whisper.

Rex let out a loud sigh.

“Exactly,” he admitted, averting his eyes.

Emmet gave him a look. 

“Well you’re _my_ burden. It’s my job to help you carry it.”

Rex still didn’t appear to believe his words. He’d need to do more to convince him, it seemed.

“You say you don’t want to burden me with your problems, but that’s why I’m here. We carry it together. We get through it together,” Emmet cupped his face, feeling the rough stubble beneath his fingertips. “Please stop pushing me away as if you’re helping me. It makes me feel more distant from you than ever.”

He stared at the man in his arms a moment longer, hoping that his words had finally begun to sink in. 

“I promise,” Rex replied, staring deeply into his eyes.

Emmet chuckled, pulling the other close enough for a soft kiss on the lips.

“You’re the one I love, Rex,” he whispered softly.

His husband looked at him after he spoke, and for the first time in a long time, he genuinely smiled at him.

“Ditto.”


End file.
